


Til Death Do Us Part

by Sweetgirl2019



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Commitment, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirl2019/pseuds/Sweetgirl2019
Summary: Happy, fluffy, future Malex fic. A couple years have passed and Malex are happy. Title kind of gives it away :)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a happy, fluffy future Malex fic. Needed a break from all the angst.

*****

 

                When Alex opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. Michael clung to him with his hands and legs spread out, his head pillowed on Alex’s shoulder. Running a hand down Michael’s bare back, his smile grew when the other man sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer. Pressing a kiss against his cheek, Alex slowly untangled himself and reached for his prosthetic before washing up in the bathroom and making his way to the kitchen. Starting the coffee, he grabbed the eggs and switched on the stove when a pair of strong arms slid around his waist.

                “Why aren’t you in bed?” Michael asked, his voice thick with sleep as he pressed a kiss to Alex’s throat.

                “I wanted to cook you breakfast.”

                Michael reached past him to switch the burner off before flipping Alex around. Pinning him to the counter, he leaned in and kissed them both awake.

                “Come back to bed,” he pleaded, his voice low and intimate as he ran his hands across Alex’s back.

                “We need to get ready. Isobel will kill us. She’s made all these plans.”

                “I don’t care,” Michael said as he lifted Alex by his thighs and carried him back into their bedroom.

                Lowering him onto the mattress, he climbed over him and pressed himself close. Just as their hands tangled above Alex’s head, Michael’s phone started blaring from the nightstand. Groaning in annoyance, he put the call on speaker and tossed it on the mattress beside them.

                “What do you want, Isobel?” he growled, pressing his face into Alex’s neck and biting hard.

                Alex moaned loudly before Isobel’s gasp made the fog in his head clear and he pushed a laughing Michael back.

                _“Did you two forget we have plans today? Michael, I know you’re a horn dog but Alex, I’m surprised at you.”_

                “Hey, don’t make him feel bad for feeling good,” Michael tossed towards the phone.

                _“We’ll be there in thirty minutes. You better be waiting outside!”_

                “I need an hour,” Michael countered, wiggling his eyebrows and making Alex laugh.

                _“Thirty minutes!_ ”

                Michael shook his head and hung up before pressing in close again.

                “There’s so much we can do in thirty minutes,” he smirked.

                “Have you just met Isobel?” Alex chuckled, pulling himself free to stand.

                “Baby, come on,” Michael pleaded, sitting up and pulling him between his knees. “You know I do better after morning sex.”

                When Alex blushed at the words, Michael pressed a wet kiss below his belly, nuzzling his face against the skin.

                “We’re going to be so late,” Alex smiled breathlessly as he pulled Michael’s face away to gaze down at him. “Let’s shower.”

                Taking the win, Michael grinned and pulled him towards the bathroom. When they walked out of the cabin thirty-seven minutes later, their friends were waiting in two cars with Isobel tapping her foot, permanent scowl in place.

                “What?” Michael said with an innocent shrug. “We lost track of time.”

                “You’re getting married _tomorrow_!” she exclaimed. “I’m sure you can stay away from each other for one day.”

                “I can’t stay away from him and I don’t want to,” Michael said as he drew a laughing Alex towards him.

                “You act as if I’m dragging you off to your execution,” she grumbled. “It’s your bachelor parties. One day won’t kill you.”

                “One day is a day too many,” he replied before dropping a kiss on Alex’s lips.

                “They’re so sweet,” Maria gushed from the backseat of Kyle’s truck. “Leave them alone, babe.”

                Isobel tossed her girlfriend a look before facing them again as Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle.

                “Go have fun with your siblings. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                Waving at Max in the car and laughing at Isobel’s narrowed glare, he climbed next to Maria before Kyle drove away.

                “Seriously, Michael?”

                “Leave him alone, Iz!” Max chuckled from behind the wheel.

                “Look, you don’t get it,” Michael started. “He and I spent so many years apart, so much pain and anger and disappointment, not to mention all that crap with De Luca. But he forgave me and I forgave him and we got past all of that. I don’t like being away from him, not even for a day and especially not before we get married.”

                “We’ll distract you enough that you won’t even notice,” she grinned, grabbing his arm. “Now, brunch first, then the booze and then I have a little surprise planned for you at the end.”

                Sighing loudly, he let her drag him towards a smirking Max.

                *******

                Isobel’s surprise became a strip club off Route 380 at the end of the night, twenty minutes outside town. While she cheered the male and female dancers on the stage, Michael sat back with Max as they sipped their beers in silence.

                “So,” Max drawled, leaning backwards in his chair. “Need me to give you a talk about the birds and the bees? I know you might get anxious on the wedding night.”

                “I was doing it before you even knew what your member was,” Michael scoffed as Max narrowed his eyes. “Besides, Alex and me, we’ve pretty much mastered the Kama Sutra.”

                Max choked on his beer as he fell forward in his chair. “Information I didn’t need to know.”

                “This one position, I can bend him so far…”

                “Alright!” Max exclaimed as Michael chuckled. “Don’t need to know about your kinky love making.”

                “It’s not kinky, Max. It’s called passion,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Although you wouldn’t know since your only style falls under boring vanilla.”

                “Hey!” Max sounded offended. “Liz and I share amazing intimacy.”

                “If rubbing her shoulders in an awkward massage is your version of foreplay,” Isobel snorted as she took her seat again.

                “See? Even she gets it,” Michael smiled.

                “I’m amazing at sex!” Max snapped before blushing as one of the dancers smirked on her way past.

                “Max, _I’m_ amazing at sex,” Isobel said before pointing to Michael. “Never thought anyone would take the crown but he and Alex definitely reign at the top.”

                Michael’s smirk widened at her words.

                “I mean, do you have any idea how many times they go at it like energizer bunnies?”

                “During the week?” Max frowned.

                Isobel and Michael shared at laugh at his expense.

                “Try during a day,” Isobel replied as Max widened his eyes.

                “But both of you work!”

                “It’s called morning sex, Max,” Michael said, his smile refusing to leave. “After work and midnight too and sometimes even during lunch break if I can get him to meet me off base.”

                “Told you they take the crown,” Isobel smirked as Max stared between them in shock.

                “I need another drink,” he grumbled as he made his way towards the bar.

                “So,” she said, turning her attention to her other brother. “How many times have you texted him so far?”

                “None!” Michael said but his flushed cheeks gave him away. “I need to use the bathroom.”

                Leaving an amused Isobel behind, he made a detour outside and leaned against the building. Before he could write out a new message, a text popped on his screen.

                **_Liz is freaking out because Max just texted her apologizing for being a boring lover._**

Michael laughed out loud at the message and typed his own.

                **_Sorry about that. We were teasing him a bit. He’s just so vanilla._**

A laughing emoji came through, making Michael’s smile soften.

                **_I miss you_** , he texted.

                The reply from Alex was instant. **_I miss you too. I wish you were here with me._**

Michael felt a ridiculous amount of fondness in his heart as he read the words. **_So do I. Where are you guys anyway?_**

                **_Some bar off the 380. Pretty crowded here. Kyle’s trying to flirt with a waitress. He has no game anymore_.**

Michael found himself laughing again before a thought crossed his mind. **_Is anyone flirting with you??_**

**_Yes, Michael, the whole bar is trying to get in my pants. The bartender even batted his lashes._ **

He felt his jealousy spike at the words as his free hand clenched into a fist.

                **_I’m kidding, Michael :)_**

**_I’ll drive over there right now. You know I will._ **

A heart emoji came back and Michael groaned. He was so far gone on the other man, sometimes he couldn’t think straight.

                **_Where did Isobel drag you?_**

**_Some strip club on the same road called Beauties. About twenty minutes outside town._ **

When a quick response didn’t come, Michael slowly smiled, glad that the jealousy was a two way street between them. He was always open with his jealousy, telling people off and claiming Alex with bruising kisses whenever someone looked at him for a second too long. Alex was quieter in those moments, leaving a possessive hand on Michael’s back or pulling him close and silently telling the strangers off with a single hard look in his eyes.

                Before Michael could send a reply to soothe him, a text finally came through.

                **_Where are you texting from?_**

**_Outside the club_** _._

                **_You’re at a strip club full of half naked men and women and you’re texting me outside?_**

                The heart emoji came again, only this time several sent at once. Michael spent another five minutes smiling at the hearts and rereading the texts before making his way back inside. The moment he took his seat between a grinning Isobel and a dejected Max, a dancer approached them from behind, slipping her hand across Michael’s shoulders.

                “Want a dance, Handsome?” the brunette asked, her practiced sultry smile in place.

                “Thanks but I’m good,” he shook his head.

                “Come on, Michael. I’ll even buy the dance for you,” Isobel offered.

                “I’m good. I’m getting married tomorrow.”

                “Ooh, a bachelor party. Maybe your girlfriend won’t mind,” she winked.

                “My _boyfriend_ would and so would I,” he smiled up at her. “Sorry.”

                The dancer’s smile softened as she pulled away. “Got to say, that’s a nice change.”

                The moment she was out of range, Isobel smacked his arm. “Weren’t we just telling Max how adventurous you are? Stop being so boring tonight.”

                “Look,” he started, fully facing her. “I love you Iz, I do. Maybe you and De Luca need that extra spice in your life but I don’t. He’s everything to me. I love him more than anything. I don’t want to kiss anyone else, I don’t want to be with anyone else and if someone’s giving me a dance, he’s the only one I want it from.”

                “Too much information again,” Max grumbled but Isobel couldn’t help her smile.

                “Quoting your vows, Michael?” she asked as he leaned in to bump her shoulder.

                “Just telling you how it is,” he smiled back.

                The dancers on the stage blew kisses to the rowdy crowd before walking off. When the music started again, a new group stepped out to loud applause. Michael sighed tiredly at the routine and reached for his phone. Before he could open his texts again, a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. He lifted his hands and laced the fingers with his own, a slow smile creeping on his face.

                “That can’t be my fiancé because he’s supposed to be at a bar right now,” he said, pulling Alex onto his lap as the soldier straddled his legs and wrapped his arms around him. “Hi.”

                “Hi,” Alex smiled, greeting him with a kiss.

                “Not that I’m complaining but what are you doing here?”

                “I missed you,” Alex shrugged before turning to Isobel. “Strip club? Not cool.”

                “Please, as if he even looked at anyone here,” Isobel rolled her eyes. “I’ve never seen someone more bored at a strip club before.”

                Alex turned a sweet smile to him which melted the last bit of Michael’s heart.

                “Bored at a strip club? What have you done with flirty Michael Guerin?”

                “All my flirting is reserved for you, Private,” he replied, his gentle tone making Alex bite his lip. “I have you now. I _really_ have you. No one else exists. You know that.”

                Isobel shook her head as Maria walked up from the bar, carrying two beers in her hands. Before she could greet her girlfriend with a kiss, Isobel grabbed the beers and left them on the table, dragging Maria to the small dance area in the back. Kyle took her vacant seat as Liz sat next to Max, sharing an awkward smile.

                “Heard you lucked out,” Michael chuckled as Kyle reached for one of the beers.

                “I guess one night stands aren’t really my thing anymore. I want a relationship,” Kyle shrugged.

                He took a moment to glance at them, smiling at the sight of Alex tucked against Michael’s chest, a pair of strong arms holding him in a protective hold.

                “I want what you guys have.”

                “You hear that, Alex? You and me are relationship goals,” Michael chuckled, pushing him back to catch his eyes.

                “I love you,” was all Alex said.

                Michael’s gaze softened as his arms tightened around him. “I love you too.”

                “You guys are so sweet,” Liz gushed before smacking Max on the arm. “Why aren’t you sweet like that with me?”

                “What? I’m sweet!” Max defended. “I profess my love to you on a daily basis!”

                “Yeah and follow it up with vanilla sex!” she snapped before making her way towards the bar.

                “I hate you,” Max whispered at Michael before rushing after his girlfriend.

                Alex lowered himself back against the comfortable chest as Michael rubbed his back.

                “Are you tired?”

                “Yeah, but I don’t want to move.”

                “Just now or ever?” Michael teased.

                “Ever,” Alex smiled, lifting his face and running his hands into Michael’s curls. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

                “I know,” he couldn’t stop from grinning. “Who would have thought?”

                “Please!” Kyle cut them off as both faced him. “When Alex and I got our friendship back on track, I was at the cabin one day going over Project Shepherd crap. I was going through his closet…”

                “Snooping?” Alex asked but Kyle gave him a look before continuing.

                “I wasn’t snooping! I was _looking_ for something and I found his old high school notebooks from second semester senior year. All he had on the inside covers were doodled hearts with the words ‘Michael and Alex’ written inside.”

                Alex blushed and came to look away when Michael pulled his face back towards him.

                “I wrote you a song.”

                Moving backwards slightly, he frowned as his hands slid down to Michael’s open collar. “When?”

                “After our aborted first kiss, before the real one. I wrote you a song,” Michael confessed quietly.

                “How is this the first I’m hearing about it?” Alex asked. “Will you sing it for me?”

                “No! It’s embarrassing!”

                “More embarrassing than ‘Michael and Alex Forever’ doodled in my notebooks?” Alex laughed.

                He smiled as he took both of Alex’s hands and kissed the knuckles.

                “It’s not that good.”

                “As long as the lyrics aren’t ‘Why won’t you leave me alone’ or ‘Stay away’, then I know I’ll love it,” Alex assured him.

                “It’s more along the lines of ‘My heart never knew love before you’ and ‘How could I feel this way after so short of a time’.”

                Alex reached out to touch his face, the softness in his eyes making Michael’s heart beat faster. “I’d love to hear it if you’ll play it for me sometime.”

                Swallowing his nerves, he pulled Alex into a quick kiss and nodded.

                “Damn,” Kyle said as both suddenly realized he’d been there the whole time. “You guys really do win the sweetest couple award.”

                “Don’t forget the sexiest!” Michael grinned, his embarrassment dying away. “Kama Sutra, man. We own it!”

                Alex covered his mouth with both hands to stop him, smiling apologetically at Kyle who gave them a fond smile before making his way to the bar.

                “Are you going to behave?” Alex asked and Michael rolled his eyes before nodding.

                “Can we get out of here now?” he whined when Alex took his hands away.

                “What about Isobel?”

                “In case you haven’t noticed, she’s lost in her own world right now,” he pointed to the dancing couple before leaning in to whisper in Alex’s ear. “Besides, I’ve gone all day without touching you.”

                Shaking his head fondly, he climbed off Michael’s legs and pulled the other man up behind him. Twining their fingers together, they walked to the dance area and Michael tapped Isobel’s shoulder.

                “We’re heading out,” he said and turned to Max as the others approached them from behind. “Room key?”

                Max pulled three keys from his pocket and handed one over. “I figured we’d all meet up in the end. Super Ten Motel just down the road.”

                “Good call,” Michael smiled as he slid his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “We’re taking one. The rest of you can divvy up.”

                “How come you guys get your own room?” Isobel frowned.

                “We’re the ones getting married so we get special treatment,” Michael grinned. “Thanks for tonight.”

                “So much for your last nights of freedom,” Isobel said in annoyance.

                “Why would I want to spend the night away from him when I can hold him in my arms?” Michael asked as if the answer were obvious.

                “Ay, Dios mío,” Liz muttered. “You’re killing me. Seriously, I’m going to cry. Why can’t you talk like that?”

                “Again, I profess my undying love to you _every day_ ,” Max repeated.

                “Just go,” Maria pushed them towards the door. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

                They took one last glance at a desperate Max chasing Liz before leaving the club and making their way towards the motel across the street. The door had barely closed before Michael pulled his jacket and shirt off, pressing Alex against the wall. Kissing the breath out of him, he slipped his hands under Alex’s shirt, dragging his fingers across the warm skin. When Alex broke the kiss to catch his breath, Michael lifted him up and helped him wrap his legs around his waist. They made out against the wall for several minutes before Alex pulled his swollen lips away and lowered his legs to the floor. A heated look passed between them before they yanked the rest of their clothes off. When they were both left bare, Alex pushed him backwards until Michael’s knees hit the bed. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, he smiled when Alex climbed onto his lap.

                “Like this?”

                “Just like this,” Alex said, lowering himself slowly.

                They moaned at the breach and held each other tightly before their bodies began to move. Sex between them was always a sensual dance, the world around them blurring as all they saw and felt was one other. They pressed their lips together, breathing the same air as the heat began to coil inside their bodies. When they went over the edge minutes later, it was to the shattered whispers of each other’s names. Panting in the closeness between them, Michael kissed his wince away before grabbing the closest clothing and wiping them down. Removing the prosthetic and setting it aside, he crawled under the covers and pulled Alex against him.

                “That was one of my favorite shirts, you know,” Alex remarked as he stretched across Michael’s body, his fingers drawing patterns across the solid chest.

                Michael chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll buy you another one.”

                “We’re getting married tomorrow,” Alex smiled against his skin.

                “Last chance to back out,” he teased.

                “You’re stuck with me now. Always,” he yawned. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow.”

                “Is it a sexy one?”

                Alex chuckled and shook his head. “How are you never satiated? I know it’s not an alien thing. Max is evidence.”

                Michael laughed as he snuggled closer. “How can I be? Just look at you.”

                Pressing a kiss over the heart he vowed to always protect when he said yes to Michael’s proposal, Alex closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

              


	2. Chapter 2

*****

 

                The press of a soft kiss across his chest made Michael smile in his sleep. He let himself enjoy the tender touch before opening his eyes. Alex smiled down at him in a way that made Michael ache in the best way. Flipping them over, he caged Alex in with his arms before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

                “How long do you think we have before Isobel barges in here?”

                On cue, a loud knock sounded from outside.

                “I know you’re awake!” her muffled voice came through. “Up, up, up!”

                Alex chuckled at Michael’s frustrated scowl, brushing the loose curls out of his face. “After today, no more interruptions.”

                “Until we get a baby, anyway.”

                Instead of the smile he had expected, the words made Alex look away. Sitting up in bed, he pulled Alex with him, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him close.

                “We’ll get approved and we’ll adopt a baby. I promise.”

                Alex smiled sadly. “It’s been over nine months.”

                “We just need to be patient. We’ll get there one day,” Michael assured him, laying a hand on his cheek. “You’re going to be an amazing dad.”

                “So will you.”

                Michael chuckled at the words. “We’ll see about that.”

                Turning to face him fully, Alex grabbed the sides of his face. “ _So will you_.”

                The confidence in his tone silenced the small voice of doubt inside Michael’s mind and he leaned in to kiss him soundly.

                “I have zero shame! I will barge in there and I won’t care how naked you are!” Isobel exclaimed.

                Huffing in annoyance, Michael wore his boxers and marched towards the door, swinging it open as Alex fell backwards on the bed.

                “At least you’re semi decent,” she said, smiling sarcastically.

                “Give us twenty minutes,” Alex waved from the bed.

                Before she could reply, Michael grinned and shut the door in her face.

                “You do remember you’re getting married today, right?” she shouted.

                “Does twenty minutes include a shower?” Michael asked, wiggling his brows.

                “I know what showering with you means,” Alex chuckled, rising to his feet and letting the sheets fall.

                “Come on, you can’t stand there in all that naked glory and expect me not to jump you!” Michael whined.

                Wrapping the sheets around his body, Alex gave a gratified smile before locking himself in the bathroom. By the time they had both showered and dressed, the others had already piled into the cars outside.

                “So the next time I see you will be at the aisle,” Michael said, not wanting to let his hand go.

                “I guess so. I should probably let all my other boyfriends know I’m going off the market.”

                “No way,” Michael said and pushed Alex backwards against the driver’s side, ignoring Kyle’s squawk as he pulled his hand in at the last second. “Don’t even joke about that. Once I finally get that ring on your finger, it’ll be a giant billboard over your head that says ‘Unavailable’.”

                Alex tried and failed to keep his laughter inside. “Yeah because I’m so available now?”

                “Well, it’ll be official,” Michael shrugged.

                “Can you officially stop with the mushiness and get in the cars?” Max whined.

                “You’re just angry because Liz shut you out last night, Mr. Vanilla,” Kyle cackled from behind them.

                Alex shook his head fondly and kissed Michael a final time.

                “I’ll see you at the aisle.”

                “Don’t be late,” Michael reminded, shutting the door behind him once Alex had slipped inside.

                Kyle gave a mocking wave at Max before he drove away. Dragging himself to the backseat of the other car, Michael leaned his head back as Max pulled out of the lot.

                “It’s your wedding day Michael. Cheer up,” Isobel teased.

                “It’s not that.”

                “What? You’re tired from all the jabs you made at me?” Max grumbled.

                “I’ll never be too tired for _that_ ,” he chuckled before he met Isobel’s gaze. “We haven’t heard anything back yet from the adoption agency. It’s got him worried…and me too.”

                “Still can’t imagine you with little babies running around,” Max chuckled before yelping in pain from Isobel’s smack.

                “He’ll make an amazing father. So will his soon to be hubby.”

                Max met Michael’s eyes through the rear mirror and smiled in apology.

                “You know I’m only teasing, right? That I believe you’ll be wonderful at it? So will Alex.”

                Michael smiled gratefully before settling in his seat.

                “Sill going to tease you, Vanilla boy.”

  
                *******

                The rest of the morning flew by after they made it back to town. Isobel overtook the last of the arrangements while Max took charge of the guests that had slowly begun to arrive at the garden. By midafternoon, the seats had been filled as Liz and Maria finalized the last preparations, throwing white rose petals down the aisle as they took their seat on the front row.

                Looking out from one of the small tents they had set up, Michael took in the large crowd seated on either side of the aisle and swallowed nervously. The gazebo at the end was decorated with white roses as fairly lights hung overhead, leaving a warm glow below. The freshly ordained Arturo stood dressed in his best suit, ready to start the proceedings. They’d discussed having a Justice of the Peace perform the ceremony but after everything they had been through last year in the final showdown with Alex’s dad and the critical role Liz’s father had played, asking him if he’d be willing to get ordained had left the older man in tears.

                “We know all these people?” Michael asked, turning to face Isobel.

                Dressed in her sparkly silver gown, she stepped forward to fix his tie.

                “You look handsome,” she smiled, “and yes, we know all these people. Most of them are our people, the ones we helped last year.”

                “They all wanted to come?”

                “You helped save their lives, Michael. You and Alex both. Of course they wanted to come.”

                When she finally moved away, he quickly ran an anxious hand through his hair.

                “Don’t mess it up! It took me an hour to tame those curls!” she exclaimed before holding his hands. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just Alex.”

                “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

                “I know,” she smiled sweetly. “So let’s get out there and get you hitched.”

                Taking a deep breath, he followed her out of the tent and made his way down the aisle. Isobel slipped in her spot next to Maria, immediately clasping her girlfriend’s hand as Michael slowly stepped up into the gazebo. He shared a smile with Arturo before turning towards Max who waited with a proud grin on his face, gripping the rings tightly in his hand.

                “You ready?”

                “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Michael sighed. “I’m going to forget my vows. I know I am.”

                “You won’t,” Max assured him.

                When the music started playing and everyone rose to their feet, Michael fixed his gaze up the aisle and froze. His breath caught in his throat as Alex came into view, Kyle standing beside him.

                “Why are you giving me away again?” Alex asked, nervously running his hands down his navy tuxedo. “I feel weird walking down the aisle.”

                “You look really good, man. Rock it,” Kyle smiled before taking his arm, “and I’m giving you away because we’re family.”

                Alex shook his head fondly as they started their slow approach. When his eyes finally caught Michael’s, he let out a quiet gasp, the weight of the moment leaving him speechless. They only had eyes for each other, their gaze unblinking, neither able to look away.

                “Who gives this man away?” Arturo asked.

                “His best friend does,” Kyle grinned, pointing to himself before facing Michael. “Hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

                Patting Alex’s back, he took his seat between Liz and Rosa in the front row. Alex chuckled before his eyes caught on Michael’s extended hand. Smiling, he twined their fingers together and moved the rest of the way up the steps, standing across from each other.

                “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Alex and Michael in marriage and witness the beginning of their life together,” Arturo began. “Marriage is the greatest and most challenging adventure. No ceremony can create your marriage. Only you can do that through love and patience, through dedication and devotion, by lending support and believing in each other, through tenderness and laughter, forgiveness and perseverance, by learning to make the important things matter and by letting go of the rest. We stand here before you as witnesses to your love and commitment to one another as lifemates and partners. They have written their own vows. Alex, would you like to start?”

                Taking a breath, Alex chuckled nervously as Michael watched him with affection.

                “So much of my life, I've spent alone,” he started. “Surrounded by family, but they were merely strangers. It wasn't until I met you that I finally found my home.”

                Michael squeezed his hands, giving him the strength he needed to continue.

                 “Through you, I discovered the true meaning of love and warmth and tenderness. Though we spent so many years apart, the love I felt for you has never wavered. I know that I've hurt you in the past but I had to find my inner strength first before I could open my heart the way you deserved.”

                Michael blinked his tears away and took a breath to calm the emotions that were boiling over.

                “Everything I am is in love with you,” Alex managed as his voice began to crack. “My heart is yours in a permanent lock. I vow today to love and cherish you, to give you strength and to be with you forever, always.”

                They heard a sob from the audience and turned to see Liz and Maria in tears as Isobel discreetly wiped her eyes. Smiling, they turned back to one another.

                “Michael?” Arturo urged him gently.

                “How do you follow that?” Michael said as they both chuckled. “Similar to what you said, you gave me my first feeling of home too. For so many years, I felt unwanted by the world but one single act of kindness and I knew I was yours. It just took me a few weeks to figure that out.”

                Alex smiled at the memory of their aborted first kiss years ago.

                “Everything I am is yours and yours alone. I told you once that I never look away and I never will.”

                Alex took a shaky breath as a tear slipped down his face.

                “Don’t cry, sweetheart. I never want to make you cry again,” Michael said, reaching up to tenderly caress the tears away. “I vow to you today my love and devotion, my heart, my body and every other part of me that’s yours. I love you now, forever and always.”

                “Goodness,” Arturo chuckled with a sniffle. “You two have quite a way with words.”

                The crowd laughed quietly as he turned towards Alex.

                “Repeat after me. I Alex, take you Michael to be my wedded husband.”

                “I Alex, take you Michael, to be my wedded husband,” he whispered.

                Arturo spoke the next set of words and Alex took a breath before repeating.

                “On this day, I give you my heart. My promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Together, always.”

                Speaking the final part of the vow, Arturo smiled.

                “I promise to love and comfort you, to honor and cherish you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as we both shall live,” Alex finished.

                A significant look passed between them before Arturo turned to Michael and repeated the same vows.

               “On this day, I give you my heart. My promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Together, always,” Michael repeated. “I promise to love and comfort you, to honor and cherish you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as we both shall live.”

                They squeezed each other’s hands as Max offered the platinum wedding bands from behind.

                “This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am,” Alex whispered, slowly slipping the band over Michael’s finger.

                “This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am,” Michael repeated, taking a shaky breath as he slipped the band onto Alex’s hand.

                “If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” Arturo addressed the crowd.

                When no one spoke, he patted both on their shoulders.

                “I now pronounce you married and partners in life. You may kiss!”

                Smiling broadly, Michael held the sides of Alex’s face and tugged him in, kissing him with an explosive passion that knocked Alex backwards. Breaking apart amidst the cheers, they took a moment to press their foreheads together and breathe each other in. When they turned back to face the crowd, hands locked between them, Arturo moved up to their side.

                “Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Michael and Alex Guerin.”

                Michael snapped his gaze to Alex who laughed at his reaction.

                “You want my name?” he stuttered.

               “I want every part of you, Michael, including your name.”

               Overcome by his emotions, he drew Alex in for another hard kiss as the cheers grew even louder.                  
   
              “That’s one hell of a surprise,” Michael smiled, kissing Alex a final time before they made their way up the aisle towards his truck.

              “We’ll see you in a few minutes for the reception!” Isobel called after them but Michael ignored her as he opened the door and ushered Alex inside.

               Honking loudly, they took off from the garden and made their way through town.

               “Are you okay?” Alex asked, laughing at the speedy driving. “Michael, I think you missed the turn to Isobel’s house back there.”

                When they reached the outskirts of town, Alex bit his lip to hide his smile as Michael pulled off the main road and parked a mile away in the desert, far from any prying eyes. Sliding the bench back, he reached for Alex and pulled him onto his lap.

                “Take your clothes off,” he said, pushing the jacket off Alex’s shoulders.

                “We can’t be late to our own reception,” he argued but moaned when Michael trailed his lips down his throat.

                “All they want is free booze and food. They don’t need us for that.”

                Alex chuckled breathlessly as Michael’s fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

                “Come on, baby, help me out.”

                Leaning back, their gazes locked as Alex slid his hands up, tenderly cupping Michael’s face.

                “There’s no rush. We can go slow.”

                Shaking from the weight of his emotions, he pulled Alex to him and buried his face against his neck, letting the familiar scent give him strength and soothe his nerves. Tilting his head up, he leaned in to press their lips together, the gentle kiss a silent promise between them.

                When they walked into the reception an hour later, with Michael’s curls disheveled and Alex’s tie put on backwards, all Isobel could do was smile. Clanking his glass to get everyone’s attention, Max cleared his throat.

                “Hello everyone. I’m Max, Michael’s brother and I just wanted to say a few words to congratulate the newly wedded couple,” he started. “For so long, I wondered if anyone would tame my brother’s heart. What I didn’t realize at the time was that his heart had already been given away to a boy he met in high school senior year.”

                Michael smiled at Alex before tugging him closer.

                “Watching the two of you over the past few years has been a privilege. You’ve had many ups and downs before reaching this day but through it all, your love and devotion never wavered,” he continued, smiling proudly. “Today, not only am I delighted that Michael found his true happiness but I’m also grateful as I gained a new brother.”

                Alex smiled and looked down, touched by the words.

                “I wanted to crack a few jokes at Michael’s expense but in the end, I couldn’t do that. All I want is to tell everyone here that I love you both and I wish you nothing but peace and happiness. No two people deserve it more. To Alex and Michael.”

                Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as Maria moved to the small stage and motioned for the DJ to start. Holding hands, they gave her a smile before walking between the gathered crowd, wrapping their arms around each other as Maria began to sing.

  
               **_Wise men say,_**  
**_Only fools rush in_**  
**_But I can't help falling in love with you_**

               “You can’t call me Guerin anymore,” Michael said as Alex leaned back with a laugh.

                “What do you mean?”

                “You took my name so you can’t call me Guerin anymore. Only Michael. It’ll be weird if you call me by your own name.”

               ** _Shall I stay?_**  
**_Would it be a sin?_**  
_**If I can't help falling in love with you**_

                “What should I call you when I’m mad?” Alex smiled.

                “Michael works just fine for that,” he shrugged.

                “If I’m feeling overly emotional like right now?”

                “You can…you can call me whatever you want,” Michael whispered.

                “Can I call you my Sexy Alien Lover?” Alex grinned, the words making Michael chuckle and pull him even closer.

                “Yeah, if you want.”

_**Like a river flows**_  
_**Surely to the sea** _  
_**Darling, so it goes** _  
_**Some things are meant to be**  
_

                “What about Angry Cowboy?”

                Michael’s smile softened as he leaned in. “I’m not angry anymore. I have you.”

                “Darling then?” Alex asked, biting his lip to stop his emotions from spilling out.

                “I like that,” Michael said as he closed the final gap between them with a tender kiss.              

                _**So take my hand**_  
**_Take my whole life, too_**

                “What will you call me?” Alex asked quietly.

                “You’ll always be my sweetheart,” Michael whispered.  
  
                _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_  
****_**For I can't help falling in love with you**_

                They leaned in to kiss again as Maria finished the song. When they pulled away, everyone was watching them with gentle smiles.

                “How about we get everyone else on the dancefloor?” Michael motioned the DJ to start, nervous from all the attention.

                Once the music started blasting, Maria stayed on stage to entertain the crowd as Liz danced with Kyle and Rosa. Sharing a look with Max, Isobel followed him towards the wedded couple.

                “Come with us,” she said, leading them up the stairs to the second floor.

                Inside the master bedroom, they walked in to see several of their people, the aliens they had rescued, waiting with lit candles cradled close.

                “Are you ready for this?” the old lady asked, moving towards them as the group elder.

                “This won’t hurt him, right?” Michael asked again.

                “No,” Amana smiled. “Take off your jackets and shirts.”

                They shared a look before baring themselves above the waist.

                “Hold hands,” Amana directed, drawing a circle on the ground around them with burnt umber.

                Stepping close, they held hands below their waists and smiled.

                “Close your eyes, lean towards one another.”

                They did as they were told, letting their foreheads touch. A moment of silence passed before the Amana began chanting. They kept their eyes shut but felt a brightness surround them.

                “Michael, press your hand over his heart.”

                He slid his hand up Alex’s chest until his fingers were splayed wide. Amana began chanting again and suddenly Alex gasped, feeling a wave of energy flow through him from Michael’s hand. His body shook from the rush of emotions he could feel in the transfer. When the energy finally stopped, Alex gasped and opened his eyes. Michael was watching him worriedly, a desperation in his eyes that he easily recognized.

                “Are you okay?” he managed to ask.

                Lunging forward, Alex crashed their lips together, oblivious to the small crowd standing in the room.

                “Your souls are now bound together for eternity,” Amana announced as they blew the candles out.

                She ushered everyone out of the room, leaving the two men clinging to each other tightly.

                “I can’t believe you did that,” Michael whispered, his hands running all over Alex’s body.

                “We bonded the human way through marriage,” Alex said as he leaned back. “Now we’re bonded your way too.”

                The bright smile that covered Michael’s face made Alex’s heart ache. They looked down to see the handprint covering Alex’s heart.

                “It should fade after a few days,” Michael said but his eyes glazed over as he stared at the mark.

                Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Feeling possessive?”

               “You have no idea,” Michael said as he captured Alex’s lips in another bruising kiss.

                When they finally dressed and made their way outside, Amana approached them carrying a baby girl in her arms.

                “This is Kayla, my granddaughter,” she began. “Her parents, my daughter and her husband, were killed last year during the rescue.”

                “I remember. I’m very sorry,” Alex apologized.

                She watched them for a moment before turning to Michael. “Mara always spoke of you with such love.”

                Michael took a sharp breath, any reminder of his mother still hard to handle. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles.

               “Mara always said her son was one of the good ones, that your heart was pure as a child,” she said before tilting her head at Isobel and Max. “They may not be your siblings by blood but they are your family and now, so is he.”

                “He’s always been my family,” Michael said as Alex smiled softly.

                “Yes, I can sense that,” she nodded. “For so long, we were terrified and angry at mankind, for everything they had done to us. For everything your father had done.”

                Alex lowered his gaze but she smiled and lifted his chin back up.

                “You’re not your father, though. You have an aura around you, one that signifies a Protector. You may not have wanted to become a soldier all those years ago but doing so helped make you who you are and who you are is a Protector, Alex. A Defender,” she smiled before turning to Michael. “Everything your mother said was true. You, too, are a Protector and a Defender. You risk everything for everyone else, no matter the cost to yourself. You both matched really well.”

                They chuckled as Michael slipped his arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulling him in close and dropping a kiss on his temple.

                “You and your friends, your group, we would not be standing here today, celebrating with you if you had not risked everything to save us last year. Kayla would not be here.”

                She smiled down at the quiet baby girl before looking at Alex.

                “Would you like to hold her?”

                Alex stuttered as he took Kayla into his arms, instantly cradling her against his chest. The baby looked up at him in wonder before she curled her tiny fingers around his thumb.

                “She’s beautiful,” Alex whispered. “Hey baby girl. Hi Kayla.”

                “I am her legal guardian right now but I am coming down in my years. I need to think of a better solution for her, to give her a chance at the best life she could have.”

                “I don’t understand,” Alex said as he and Michael exchanged glances. “What are you saying?”

                “Everything you did last year was immeasurable. Today, you bonded yourself as way of our customs. I am asking if you would like her to be yours?”

                They both gasped at her words.

                “It would be a private, independent adoption. A lot of paperwork will need to be filed to make sure all the legality is covered for the human side.”

                “You’re asking us to adopt her?” Alex managed.

                Amana's smile softened as she nodded. “Yes, if you accept.”

               Alex shut his eyes as Michael pulled him tighter against his side, gently caressing the baby’s cheek with his thumb.

               “I don’t know what to say,” Alex started.

               “He means yes,” Michael chuckled. “How do we thank you?”

               “You can thank _her_ ,” Amana pointed to Isobel behind them. “She’s the one who convinced me.”

               Michael walked past them and straight into Isobel’s arms, pulling his laughing sister tightly against his chest.

               “Thank you,” he whispered as she rubbed his back in comfort.

               “I love you,” Isobel smiled when they leaned back. “I love him for loving you. When Amana mentioned Kayla, there was no other choice in my mind.”

               They both looked at Alex who was lifting the giggling infant into the air, making baby noises as Amana watched them with a fond smile.

               “You don’t know how much this means, Iz. What you did…”

               He closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling as Isobel blinked her own tears away.

               “I _do_ know, Michael.”

               He pulled her into another bruising hug before making his way back to Alex.

               “We can set some time this week to meet with our lawyer. My nephew Henry,” she pointed at a man standing at the open bar. “He’ll make sure everything is properly filed. Until then, I’d like to take my granddaughter for a dance.”

               Alex laughed as he handed the baby back to Amana. She gave them a final smile before slowly making her way into the crowd.

              “We’re going to be dads,” Alex said in shock as Michael wrapped his arms around him. “How can I ever thank Isobel? I have to talk to her.”

               “You will, sweetheart. Just let me hold you for a minute,” Michael whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

               “I love you too,” Alex said, letting his hands travel under Michael’s jacket to grip his waist.” We need a bigger house than the cabin.”

               “I’ll extend it, make it bigger,” Michael replied as their gazes locked. “That’s our home. I want that to be our daughter’s home too.”

               The wide smile on Alex’s face made Michael love Isobel all over again. Leaning in, their lips touched in the gentlest of kisses as they swayed to the music, their souls finally at peace.


End file.
